


Detention Is Not An Ideal First Impression

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Kid vs Kat - The High School Edition [1]
Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Fluff, Karma anyone?, Kat is in detention because apparently he accidentally shredded his homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kat has detention, per usual, and ends up sitting in the library at the same time that some cute guy happens to be helping the librarian. Of course his first reaction is to start being a nuisance - A charming nuisance, but still a nuisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Is Not An Ideal First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot convince me that a High School AU of this show would not be amazing. To prove how much you can't convince me, I made a High School AU.

_'I wonder if it's actually possible to die of boredom?'_  Kat mused to himself, staring way too hard at the pencil in his hand. When you start contemplating on an insanely deep level how things like pencils and doorknobs work, that's the point where you need to find some form of entertainment.

Not much entertainment one could find in detention, though. And Kat would know, since he got it often enough.

Today's dungeon was the library. It was suitable, he had to respect the teacher for fitting the crime to the punishment. He didn't have his homework, so she stuck him in a place with near endless books.

"Not my fault I _accidentally_ dropped my essay into a paper shredder" he huffed. The sound of the front door opening caused him to look up.

A boy gave a smile to the librarian as he entered, walking over to her place behind the front desk.

"I'm here to help out again. Where do you want me start today?"

"You can just shelve those returned books for me, and that'll be all" she said, pointing at a cart near the bookshelves. The guy nodded politely as he headed to the cart. As he started to push it, he noticed Kat staring at him.

Kat smiled to himself. The guy was kind of cute.

"Are you stealing those books?" Kat asked. The boy frowned at him.

"No. I'm a volunteer, and I'm shelving them" the guy replied, seeming certain that Kat had heard the exchange he'd just had with the librarian. He had, but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah, okay. I didn't see anything if the cops ask" Kat replied, giving the guy a charming smile. All he got in reply was a scoff and a pair of rolling eyes. Kat shrugged and started to tear up a piece of his notebook paper. He didn't  _think_ it had any vital information written on it, not that he would have cared either way.

When the guy was focused on shelving the books, Kat balled up the pieces of paper and started flicking them at the guy's head. It took about four or five hits to his neck before the guy finally turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Flicking paper balls at you"

"I know that, but  _why_ are you doing it?"

"Because I'm bored and you're cute"

The boy opened his mouth to retort, but his mind seemed to catch up with what Kat had said as he started to turn pink and he closed his mouth slowly.

"I'm what now?" he asked, his voice more of a squeak than anything else.

"You're cute. Actually, scratch that - You're adorable"

The boy, in some vain attempt to save his dignity and hide his red face, turned back to the bookshelves, staring intently at them as he clutched a book in his hand.

"Who are you, anyway?" the boy asked.

"Name's Kat. What's yours?"

"Um... Coop..."

That name sounded familiar...

"Are you friends with someone named Fiona Munson?"

"Yeah. Why, you know her?"

"My cousin is her lab partner in biology. I guess Fiona talks about you a lot"

Coop nodded in reply to that, putting away a few more books before turning back to face Kat.

"Why are you even here? I mean, no offense but you're not even reading a book"

"I got detention. I accidentally dropped my essay into a paper shredder"

Coop just stared at him in amazement for a few moments.

"How does one  _accidentally_ shred their essay?"

"Trust me, it's far from the worst thing I've done to my homework on accident"

Coop could only shake his head as he turned once again to the bookshelves. Kat took this opportunity to scribble on a scrap of paper, and he waited until Coop turned back around again.

"Hey, take this. I gotta leave now" Kat said, handing the paper to the other boy. Coop raised an eyebrow as he slowly took the paper.

"You have to leave  _now_?" he asked, glancing up at the clock.

"Yep. K's gonna be waiting for me, so I have to go if I don't want to walk home in the dark"

Coop watched as Kat bolted out the front door before turning to look down at the scrap of paper in his hands. He blushed as he realized what it was.

* * *

 

"Finally. Where were you?" K asked him, like she didn't already know.

"Detention, remember?" Kat replied as he buckled up his seat belt. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he let out a curse as he struggled to get a grip on it. He opened up a text from an unknown number.

**What makes you think I'd want your number?**

Kat smirked to himself.

**_Ur texting me now, r u not?_ **

**I'm humoring you.**

_**Sure u r. ;)** _

"Who are you even texting?" K asked, glancing over at him once they'd stopped at a red light.

"I'll tell you later" Kat replied, grinning down at his phone's screen.

_**So Coop, u doing anything 2morrow?** _

**Start using proper grammar and I might be free.**

**Author's Note:**

> Coop's one of those guys that always uses proper grammer and checks his words for spelling errors before sending texts. As you can tell, Kat don't give two shits. (If you're wondering, Dennis uses okay-ish grammar, Fiona uses way too many emotes, and K is just like Kat)


End file.
